1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a nozzle plate including a plurality of nozzle holes from which liquid is discharged and a nozzle plate including a plurality of nozzle holes from which liquid is discharged.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known recording apparatus for forming images by discharging ink includes a nozzle plate having a plurality of nozzle holes from which ink is discharged. In an inkjet head of the recording apparatus, recesses are provided on a surface of the inkjet head from which ink is discharged, and nozzle holes open on bottom faces of the recesses. The surroundings of the nozzle holes on the bottom faces of the recesses are covered with a water repellant film, but inner side faces of the recesses are not covered with a water repellant film. Since this allows ink to easily move onto the inner side faces of the recesses, the ink becomes unlikely to adhere near the nozzle holes on the bottom faces of the recesses. Thus, ink can be stably discharged from the nozzle holes.
In the inkjet head of the recording apparatus, the nozzle holes and recesses are formed in two plates, namely, a cover plate and a nozzle plate, in the following manner. First, holes functioning as recesses are formed in the cover plate, and holes functioning as nozzle holes are formed in the nozzle plate. Next, a water repellant film is formed on a surface of each of the cover plate and the nozzle plate. Next, the surface of the cover plate that is not covered with the water repellant film is joined to the surface of the nozzle plate that is covered with the water repellant film. Recesses are thereby defined by the holes of the cover plates and the surface of the nozzle plate. Since the interiors of the holes of the cover plate are not covered with the water repellant film, side faces of the recesses are not covered with the water repellant film.
When two plates respectively having the holes functioning as the recesses and the nozzle holes are joined together after a water repellant film is formed on each of the plates, the total number of steps in the manufacturing procedure may become too large.